Captured by Shan Yu
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Warning! This is dark and maybe disturbing for some of y'all. So, you've recieved your warning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan.**

* * *

 **Captured by Shan Yu**

 **Fa Mulan wake up in a dungeon. Heavy iron chains keep her from leaving.**

 **She's also naked, aside from her panties and a necklace.**

"Where am I...?" says Mulan confused.

"Nice to see you awake, slut." says Shan Yu with an evil smile as he enter the room.

His voice is dark and manly as is always is.

"Let me go, perv!" scream Mulan in anger.

"I shall not. You belong to me now, forever. Starting this very moment you are my private sex-slave and because of that your pussy is for my pleasure." says Shan Yu as he laugh and hold his sword to Mulan's throat, teasing her, not actually wanting to kill her.

"Are you actually thinking that I will be that for an evil disgusting man, such as you? I hate you!" says Mulan.

"Calm down, baby!" says Shan Yu as he makes a tiny cut in Mulan's skin.

"Don't do that. Hurting me will make me no more happy about being your sex-slave." says Mulan.

"You're not supposed to enjoy it. It is all for my sexual joy and mine alone, do you understand, my retarted little slut?" says Shan Yu.

"Eat crap. I'm not retarted. No man decide what I do, not even my boyfriend." says Mulan, being a sort of tomboy and none-traditional woman who is often tough and does not depend on any man to fight for her and instead prefer to fight herself.

"That is wrong. I decides everything for you, my slut. And don't try to escape, if you do I'll only make stuff worse for you." says Shan Yu.

"I'm a woman of independence." says Mulan.

"Perhaps you used to be, but no longer." says Shan Yu.

"Once I get free I'm going to cut your head and dick off, fucker." says Mulan in anger.

"You'll never be free ever." says Shan Yu.

"Fuck you!" says Mulan.

"Wanna get fucked huh? Soon I will fuck you so hard that you are never wish to be fucked again, even though I am gonna fuck you as much as I want. Likely everyday, sometimes even several times a day." says Shan Yu.

Mulan almost feel like she need to puke when she sees that Shan Yu's big dick get hard inside his soft black black pants.

Shan Yu is clearly horny.

"Do NOT put that disgusting dirty dick inside my pure pussy." says Mulan.

"Pure, you say? I did not know that you're a virgin." says Shan Yu.

"I'm no little virgin. I've been fucked by my wonderful boyfriend many times." says Mulan.

"That's good. At least you're aware of what sex feels like, little slut." says Shan Yu.

"Yes, amazing sex with my man, not rape by a disgusting evil sadistic perv." says Mulan.

"I don't like how you're so confident and talk back to me. I want my sluts to be weak, crying when I thrust my dick into them." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu pull down his pants, turn around and fart into Mulan's face, almost taking a shit over her.

Mulan puke.

"So, that should teach you who's the man!" says Shan Yu as he pull his pants back up and leave the room.

"Here...eat." says one of Shan Yu's men as he enter the room and gives Mulan some food.

The next day.

"I'm gonna stretch your little pussy open with my dick." says Shan Yu as he enter the room.

He takes off his shirt and pants.

Mulan look afraid when she sees how long and thick Shan Yu's dick is. She has never seen such a gaint dick on a human ever before. It is like a full horse-dick.

Shan Yu smile, happy that Mulan is afraid now and not badass.

"Please, don't...that giant dick can never fit inside me." begs Mulan.

"Sure it can, but only I will get pleasure. Pain is all you're going to get, Mulan." says Shan Yu as he jerk his dick, making it even a bit bigger.

Then he pull off Mulan's small white panties. At least they used to be white, but since Mulan hasn't been able to visit a bathroom they are brown and yellow from shit and piss.

Mulan gasp in fear. She think her body will end up breaking in half if Shan Yu slide his huge dick into her pussy.

"Okay, here we go." says Shan Yu as he thrust his dick as deep as possible into Mulan's poor pussy. Shan Yu's dick is so large that even when it get in as far as it can, only half of it is actually inside Mulan.

"It hurts...!" scream Mulan.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Shan Yu as he starts to fuck Mulan hard.

"Stop! You're destroying me..." scream Mulan in pain and fear.

"Good. Relax, girl." moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu very much love to rape Mulan and he's wanted to do that since she almost killed him 2 years ago.

"Holy shit, your pussy is so damn sexy!" moans Shan Yu, all horny.

"Stop!" scream Mulan.

"You can forget that, baby!" moans Shan Yu. "I'm not going to stop until I cum inside your cozy pussy!"

"At least pull out when you cum 'cause I don't wanna get pregnant..." says Mulan.

"Pull out...? Never! The cum's going where it belongs, deep in your hole of fucking. Every single time, bimbo." moans Shan Yu.

"No! Please!" begs Mulan. "Show mercy! Don't cum in me!"

"I never show mercy to whores or enemies and you're both so mercy is not even a consideration in this case." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan starts to cry. Her pussy hurts like never before. It feels as if Shan Yu is gonna fuck her to death. She really wish he'd stop now and ler her go home.

"Why do you do this?" says Mulan through her tears.

"Because I need to punish you for killing a big part of my army during the battle by the mountains." mooans Shan Yu.

"I only followed orders." whines Mulan.

"That doesn't excuse anything." moans Shan Yu, fucking faster.

"No! You'll split my pussy in half if you fuck that wild, ya stupid perv!" scream Mulan Mulan in pain.

"Don't worry! You'll survive to be my sex-slave for years and I plan to fuck you often as long as you're young and sexy. Only when you're no longer erotic will I actually kill you and it will be with sword, not via a fuck." moans Shan Yu.

"Please...my pussy can't take your fat overzised dick...pull out and jerk off instead." says Mulan through her tears.

"I'd never jerk off when I have a sexy slut to fuck who won't fight back when I penetrate her cozy little pussy." moans Shan Yu.

"I beg you...please, pull out." says Mulan, still crying.

"No!" moans Shan Yu. "This feels too good for me to stop. I've never had such a great fuck before."

"Stop! Don't rape me..." scream Mulan, crying like a weak kid.

"Your lame crying only makes me more horny!" says Shan Yu with an evil sadistic laugh.

Mulan feel like she's gonna die.

"You hurt me...stop...please..." says Mulan.

"I'll go on until I cum, Mulan, my little dumb sex-slave. Your pussy will get a huge load in it, a load so big that it hurts you very much." moans Shan Yu.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Holy shit, baby!" moans Shan Yu as he cum deep inside Mulan's pussy.

"No! Pull out your dick!" scream Mulan in fear and pain. "I don't want your disgusting cum inside me!"

Shan Yu's load is so big and it flow so fast into Mulan's pussy that Mulan almost faint from the sharp dark pain.

It turns out that Shan Yu was right. Mulan does not die as a result of being raped by him.

"That was an amazing fuck!" says Shan Yu as he slowly pull out his dick from Mulan's pussy.

Mulan is still crying.

"Are you insane? I'll probably get pregnant now." says Mulan in anger, still crying a lot.

"I don't care if you get pregnant. That won't save you from being fucked many more times, my cute slut." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu piss over Mulan's face.

"Nice huh? I always piss after a good fuck." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu put his clothes back on and leave the room.

Mulan stop crying.

The next day.

"Time for another fuck." says Shan Yu as he takes off his pants and his shirt.

He slide his dick into Mulan's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Stop!" scream Mulan in pain.

"No!" moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu love to rape Mulan. In his opinion Mulan is the best woman he has ever fucked.

"I hate this..." whines Mulan.

"And I love it." moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu fuck harder.

"No! You hurt me so much. How the crap can you be so rude?" says Mulan.

"I am an evil sadistic man, baby. You knew it." moans Shan Yu.

"Yes, but I didn't think that even you would rape me like this." says Mulan.

"To rape girls is one of the things I do best, aside from killing losers." moans Shan Yu.

"You're weird..." says Mulan.

"And you're my sex-slave." moans Shan Yu.

"Pull out, please!" says Mulan.

"Why? I haven't cum yet." moans Shan Yu.

"Go jerk off in your disgusting toilet-room!" says Mulan.

"I'll do no such thing because this is hundreds of tons better." moans Shan Yu.

"For me it's the most painful thing I ever felt...!" says Mulan.

"Yeah, that's the purpose. I enjoy it so damn much though. Mulan, you have a sexy pussy. Next time I'll fuck your ass." moans Shan Yu.

"No! Not my butt...I'm even tighter there so your huge ugly dick will never fit there." says Mulan in fear.

"Let me be the judge off that, baby!" moans Shan Yu, fucking harder.

"Be nice and stop. If you keep going my pussy will never be able to enjoy normal fucking anymore." says Mulan.

"Good. You'll never get to be with anyone else besides me again in your life. I own you, Fuck Mulan." moans Shan Yu.

"My name is Fa Mulan, not Fuck Mulan!" says Mulan.

"Shut up! Let me enjoy your pussy in silence!" says Shan Yu in anger.

"If my voice distract you and annoy you while you fuck, I'm gonna keep on talking. You're a very disgusting man. The reason you rape girls is probably 'cause no girl will actually enjoy sex with you, since you have a dick that is a freak of nature, being too big to give pleasure to any girl." says Mulan.

"Don't talk, bimbo!" says Shan Yu as he grab a piece of cloth and stuff it into Mulan's mouth so she can't talk.

Shan Yu fuck harder and faster to punish Mulan even more for being annoying to him.

"Fart for me, Mulan!" says Shan Yu.

Mulan shake her head as a no.

She has never farted when other people are around.

Mulan only fart when she poop, which of course takes place in private.

"I told you to fart, baby!" says Shan Yu in anger as he grab Mulan's throat, but not too hard so he doesn't kill her.

Mulan force herself to fart a little.

"Yes! Sexy!" moans Shan Yu, clearly having a fart-kink, as he cum in Mulan's pussy.

"It hurts!" scream Mulan in pain.

Just like last time, Shan Yu's load is so big and it flow so fast into Mulan's pussy that Mulan almost faint from the sharp dark pain.

Shan Yu put his clothes back on and leave the room.

The next day.

"Today I'll rape you in the ass." says Shan Yu as he takes off his pants and his shirt.

"No, I beg...please, not my ass. Be a little nice." says Mulan.

"I won't be nice, baby." says Shan Yu as he push his dick into Mulan's ass.

"NO!" scream Mulan in pain.

Mulan has never had any dick in her ass before and she think analsex is disgusting and perverted.

"Yes! Your ass is so sexy!" moans Shan Yu.

"Pull out, please!" says Mulan as she start to cry.

"Don't fuckin' whine like a little 5 year old, my bimbo!" says Shan Yu in anger.

"I'm not a bimbo!" says Mulan.

"Calm down, Fuck Mulan!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan stop talking and try to relax, at least a tiny bit.

Shan Yu fuck harder.

"Nice. It's much more sexy when you don't annoy me with your bitchy crappy talking." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu force Mulan to fart a little.

"Master, an enemy has been seen outside." says one of Shan Yu's men as he enter the room.

"Get out, ya crap!" says Shan Yu in anger. "I told y'all to leave me alone when I fuck my little Mulan."

"Sorry..." says the soldier.

Shan Yu pull out his dick from Mulan's ass, walk over to the soldier, grab the soldier's sword and cut off the soldier's head.

Then he walk back to Mulan and starts to rape her ass again.

"Your ass is so warm, baby! Sexy! And if you need to shit or fart, simply do so!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan thinks Shan Yu is a very disgusting man, since he seem to get horny when the girl he rapes will fart or shit.

"Holy fuck, baby!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan is still crying.

"Sweet little sexy Fuck Mulan, you have a very slutty asshole. It's nice and fart-warm." moans a very horny Shan Yu with an evil smile.

"You're disgusting." says Mulan.

"And now we're back to the annoying talking." says Shan Yu.

Mulan stop talking again.

"Good. Keep silent this time, little bimbo!" moans Shan Yu, being very horny.

Mulan says nothing.

"Okay." moans Shan Yu.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...yeah!" moans Shan Yu as he cum In Mulan's ass.

Shan Yu's load is so big and it flow so fast into Mulan's ass that Mulan almost faint from the sharp dark pain.

"Let me go!" says Mulan, still crying.

"No, baby." says Shan Yu as he fart Mulan in the face, put his clothes back on and leave the room.

The next day.

Shan Yu ( naked ) enter the room and says "I'm gonna rape you."

"If so, at least take my pussy. My ass is still in so much pain." says Mulan.

"Then your ass it is, sweetie." says Shan Yu as he slide his dick into Mulan's ass and starts to fuck hard.

"Please don't..." says Mulan.

"Shut up, Fuck Mulan!" says Shan Yu in anger, while being very horny at the same time.

Mulan feel like Shan Yu will fuck her ass so much that she will no longer be able to ever hold shit in and will always shit, which she of course do not want.

Mulan starts to cry in fear and pain.

"Go on and fart for me!" moans Shan Yu as he force Mulan to fart.

Mulan cry more.

"Yes. Your farts smell very slutty." moans Shan Yu.

"Ewww! You're a dirty perv." says Mulan.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" says Shan Yu as he hold a knife to Mulan's neck.

Mulan get afraid so she stop talking.

"Better." says Shan Yu, removing the knife from Mulan's neck and starts to fuck faster.

Mulan still cry in silence.

"I love how weak you are, little Mulan!" moans Shan Yu, happy that Mulan is losing more and more of her strength and confidence as the days goes by.

Shan Yu is very horny. He love to rape Mulan. In his opinion, Mulan is very sexy.

"You have the most sexy asshole of all women in China, my little baby!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan wanna say that she hate analsex, but decides to keep silent, since Shan Yu doesn't want her to speak.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass soon." moans Shan Yu.

8 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan's ass.

Shan Yu's load is so big and it flow so fast into Mulan's ass that Mulan almost faint from the sharp dark pain.

Mulan has at least some luck. Even though she's been raped by a dick that's way too big for her ass, Mulan does fontunately not end up with a shit-problem.

"That was an awesome fuck." says Shan Yu as he pull out his dick from Mulan's ass.

He leave the room.

The next day.

"Drink!" says Shan Yu as he pour some fresh water mixed with wine into Mulan's mouth. She drink it, since she was dry.

The reason that Shan Yu gives her a drink is that he knows that if he does not, Mulan will get too weak.

"You're kinda luck 'cause I'm not gonna rape you right now." says Shan Yu.

"Thanks, old asshole!" says Mulan.

Shan Yu leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Now I'll rape you." says Shan Yu as he thrust his dick deep into Mulan's pussy.

"Stop! That hurts..." scream Mulan in fear and pain.

Unfortunately this only makes Shan Yu more horny.

"You're so sexy!" moans Shan Yu as he starts to fuck Mulan hard.

He love to rape Mulan.

"Show some mercy!" says Mulan.

"Never!" moans Shan Yu.

"This you'll no longer need." says Shan Yu as he take Mulan's necklace and destroy it.

Mulan starts to cry.

"Good, cry like a loser, baby." moans Shan Yu.

"Be nice..." says Mulan through her tears.

"Nice? Forget it. I'm evil." moans Shan Yu.

"And very disgusting. You smell like shit." says Mulan.

"I do not." moans Shan Yu.

"Yes, you do." says Mulan.

"Don't be sassy against me, Fuck Mulan." moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu rape Mulan harder as a punishment for talking back at him.

It hurts a lot for Mulan.

"Your pussy is so warm and sexy." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan doesn't wanna be sexy for Shan Yu. She only wanna be sexy for her boyfriend.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...so damn awesome!" moans Shan Yu, fucking faster.

Mulan is still crying.

22 minutes later.

"Fuck! Yes!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan's pussy.

"No!" scream Mulan in fear and pain.

Shan Yu's load is so big and it flow so fast into Mulan's pussy that Mulan almost faint from the sharp dark pain.

4 months later it is clear that Mulan is pregnant.

She hate it. She does not wanna be the mommy of Shan Yu's kid.

Even though Mulan is pregnant, Shan Yu continue to rape her every day.

5 months later, Mulan gives birth to a little girl.

Shan Yu kill the little girl and a few days later he makes Mulan pregnant again.

"I'll continue to make you preggo until you give birth to a boy who can grow up to be like me, Fuck Mulan." says Shan Yu as he turn around and fart into Mulan's mouth.

"Ewww!" says Mulan and then start to puke.

Shan Yu order one of his men to clean up Mulan's puke and then he leave the room.

The next day.

Shan Yu lick Mulan's pussy a bit and then he push his dick into her ass and starts to fuck her.

"Please stop!" says Mulan.

"No, this is very sexy for me so there's no way I stop until I cum." moans Shan Yu.

"You should really wash your body. Every part of you smell like shit, including your disgusting horse-dick." says Mulan.

"Trying to annoy me again? Don't do that, Fuck Mulan." says Shan Yu in anger, fucking harder, hurting Mulan a lot.

"It hurts...pull out, please..." says Mulan.

"Stupid girl, I will not pull out." moans Shan Yu.

"Tell me, do you actually enjoy fucking my ass?" says Mulan.

"Absolutely and it would be even better if you'd stop talking and started to cry instead. Your talking annoy me, baby." says Shan Yu, being both horny and angry at the same time.

Mulan feel so weak that she start to cry.

She wanna talk back, but she feel to weak to do so.

"Good. I'm pleased that you stop your annoying talking." moans Shan Yu, all horny nad evil.

Shan Yu fuck harder.

Mulan hate it. Being raped by Shan Yu hurt very much. It doesn't feel good at all.

"Fart for me, Fuck Mulan...or perhaps I should call you Fart Mulan?" moans Shan Yu as he force Mulan to fart a little.

Shan Yu get even more horny from Mulan's fart.

"I love your farts, Fart Mulan." moans Shan Yu. "Did you ever fart for your stupid boyfriend...?"

"No. He's not into disgusting things." says Mulan through her tears.

"Fart again, sweetie!" moans Shan Yu, forcing Mulan to fart more.

Mulan feels so embarrassed that Shan Yu force her to fart.

Mulan hate farts and shit.

"Bigger farts! Bigger farts!" moans a horny Shan Yu as he force Mulan to produce bigger and more stinking farts.

"Stop, please. I don't wanna fart..." says Mulan, still crying.

"Don't annoy me!" says Shan Yu in anger.

Mulan can't help it. She fart again.

"Good, good. Your farts are really sexy." moans Shan Yu.

"Why are you so disgusting?" says Mulan.

"Your questions are annoying." says Shan Yu in anger, fucking harder.

"Sorry..." says Mulan through her tears.

"Fuck Mulan, you belong to me! You're mine!" says Shan Yu, fucking so hard and fast that Mulan shit against her will.

Shan Yu love that Mulan shit on his dick.

"Yes! Such sexy shit you have, little dumb Fuck Mulan!" moans Shan Yu with an evil smile, happy that Mulan shit, like he wants her to.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh! Fucking damn!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan' ass.

The next day.

"Eat this, Fuck Mulan!" says Sha Yu as he give Mulan some fish and rice.

Mulan eat.

"Good, slut." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu jerk off and cum over Mulan's feet.

Shan Yu's cum smell like shit.

Shan Yu leave the room.

5 hours later.

"Time to rape your pussy." says Shan Yu as he push his dick into Mulan's pussy and starts to fuck hard.

"Please stop..." whines Mulan.

"No, Fuck Mulan." moans Shan Yu, all horny.

"I'm not Fuck Mulan!" says Mulan in anger.

"Don't annoy me!" moans Shan Yu in anger, fucking harder.

"You hurt me." says Mulan in pain.

"Okay, nice." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan starts to cry.

"Little Mulan, you can cry as much as you want, it will not save you from being raped. Just the opposite." moans Shan Yu.

"Can you be nice and pull out now?" says Mulan.

"Forget that, sweetie!" moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu fuck faster.

"You're so sexy!" moans Shan Yu.

"I hate you!" scream Mulan in anger and pain.

"I know." moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu love to see Mulan being weak and in pain. It makes him horny.

"Such a cute little fuck-slave you are, my dear Shit Mulan!" moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu fuck faster.

"Are you done soon?" says Mulan.

"Not yet." moans Shan Yu.

"It hurts..." says Mulan.

"Good." moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu really enjoy to rape Mulan.

"Fuck, fuck!" moans Shan Yu.

"You're so disgusting." says Mulan.

"Shit Mulan, don't talk back!" says Shan Yu in anger.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan's pussy.

The next day.

"Eat. Drink." says Shan Yu as he give Mulan some fruit and tea.

Mulan eat and drink, since she's hungry.

One of Shan Yu's men clean away Mulan's piss and shit.

Shan Yu jerk off while watching Mulan eat and drink.

He soon cum over her feet.

"You're so sexy." says Shan Yu.

Then he leave the room.

2 hours later.

"Alright, my little slutty Shit Mulan. Give me a blowjob." says Shan Yu.

Mulan try to bite Shan Yu in the dick.

"Stop! That's not how you give blowjobs. Don't use your teeth, dumb bimbo." says Shan Yu in anger.

Mulan doesn't wanna suck Shan Yu off. The thought of having his dirty dick in her mouth makes her almost sick, but she decides to give him a blowjob anyway because she doesn't want him to be angry.

She starts to give Shan Yu a blowjob.

"Good. Suck my sexy dick, baby." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan feel like she's gonna puke. Shan Yu's dick is so dirty and it smell and taste like shit.

"Ahhh...sexy!" moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu is very horny.

"Suck slow and erotic." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan does what Shan Yu tell her to.

"Yes, good little bimbo!" moans Shan Yu. "Fuck Mulan, you give very sweet blowjobs!"

Mulan is angry.

She hate how Shan Yu give her stupid nicknames, such as Fuck Mulan, Fart Mulan and Shit Mulan.

She wanna break free and cut off his ugly disgusting dick.

"Holy shit, you suck dick like a good little slave!" moans Shan Yu.

Shan Yu think it feels amazing to get a blowjob from Mulan.

"Sexy!" moans Shan Yu.

69 minutes later.

"Fuck Mulan, yes!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan's mouth.

Mulan try to spit out the disgusting cum.

"No! Swallow it all, Fart Mulan." says Shan Yu in anger.

Mulan swallow as much as she can, but some of it ends up on the gound.

"That's good, baby." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu leave the room.

The next day.

"Shit Mulan, drink!" says Shan Yu as he pour some wine into Mulan's mouth.

Mulan would prefer tea or water, but she drink anyways, since she know that Shan Yu won't give her anything else.

"I hope a little alcohol will make you less annoying." says Shan Yu.

Mulan get angry.

"Relax and drink. I don't want you to get mad at me, Fart Mulan." says Shan Yu.

Mulan try to not be angry.

"Fuck Mulan, later today I'm gonna rape your pussy again." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu fart Mulan in the face and then leave the room.

"Why the hell does Shan Yu get horny when I fart and shit for him?" says Mulan in anger.

4 hours later.

"Time for a pare-session, Fart Mulan." says Shan Yu as he slide his dick into Mulan's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"No! Please stop..." says Mulan.

"I'll not stop until I cum." moans Shan Yu.

"Show some mercy!" whines Mulan.

"You can forget that, baby!" moans Shan Yu, fucking harder.

"Pull out." says Mulan.

"Don't annoy me!" moans Shan Yu in anger.

Shan Yu punish Mulan by fucking harder.

"Holy shit, your pussy is so damn sexy!" moans Shan Yu.

"I hate you!" says Mulan.

"Calm down!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan starts to cry.

"Better. Cry like the fuck-slave you are, little Fart Mulan." moans Shan Yu.

"My name's Fa Mulan." says Mulan through her tears.

"Stop. You annoy me." says Shan Yu in anger.

Mulan is too afraid to say anything.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Shan Yu, fucking harder.

Shan Yu is very horny.

"Such a sexy pussy you have!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan is still crying.

"Fart Mulan, you are a very slutty fuck-slave!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan hate being called slutty.

"Let me see you fart." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan refuse to fart.

"I told you to fart." says Shan Yu as he starts to finger-fuck Mulan in the ass, forcing her to fart a bit.

"Good. Your farts are sexy." moans Shan Yu.

"Stupid evil perv, I don't share your love of farts and shit." says Mulan.

"Calm down, Fuck Mulan!" moans Shan Yu, forcing Mulan to fart again.

"No, that hurts!" scream Mulan.

"Alright, my little porno-slave." moans Shan Yu, being all horny and evil.

"I'm no man's slave!" says Mulan in anger.

Shut up!" says Shan Yu in anger.

He grab Mulan's throat, hurting her, but not killing her.

After 20 seconds, Shan Yu remove his hand from Mulan's throat.

"Who's the man?" says Shan Yu.

"You are..." says Mulan, getting weak and afraid.

"That's right, my little slutty Fuck Mulan." moans Shan Yu, fucking faster.

Shan Yu cum in Mulan's pussy.

The next day.

"Mulan, this woman's gonna clean you a little." says Shan Yu.

A sexy whore enter the room with a towel in one hand a bucket of water in the other.

She starts to clean Mulan.

Shan Yu leave the room.

"Can you help me escape?" says Mulan.

"No. I'm Shan Yu's friend and his fuck-buddy." says the whore.

"What...? How can you enjoy his dirty ugly horse-dick?" says Mulan.

"He's sexy." says the whore.

"I think he's disgusting." says Mulan.

"You shouldn't speak about the great Shan Yu that way. Be happy that he love to fuck you." says the whore.

"He rape me and I don't enjoy that, he is evil, he smell like shit and he wants me to fart for him." says Mulan.

"The wonderful lord Shan Yu love sexy farts. I fart for him every time he fuck me. It's so erotic." says the whore, getting horny.

"Farts are disgusting. Don't tell me you shit for him too." says Mulan.

"Of course I shit for him, if he tell me to do so. I do anything for such a handsome sexy war-lord as him." says the whore.

"Ewww!" says Mulan.

"Lord Shan Yu love slutty shit. It makes his dick stiff like a sword." says the whore.

"I can't understand why you love such a perverted dirty man." says Mulan.

The whore finish cleaning Mulan and then leave the room.

The next day.

"Time for more rape, sweet little Fart Mulan." says Shan Yu with an evil smile.

His dick is hard so he clearly is horny.

He push his dick into Mulan's pussy, hurting her.

"Stop! Please don't rape me again..." says Mulan.

"I don't care what you want, only my own desires." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu starts to fuck hard.

"No! You hurt me..." scream Mulan in pain.

"That's good, Fuck Mulan!" moans Shan Yu.

"Fa Mulan is my name..." says Mulan, too weak to talk back properly.

"Yes, you're soon gonna lose your confidence forever, my little sexy fuck-slave!" moans Shan Yu, happy that Mulan is weak.

Shan Yu fuck faster.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhh! Yes!" moans Shan Yu as he cum in Mulan's pussy.

9 months later, Mulan gives birth again.

Just like last time, it's a girl.

Shan Yu kill the girl.

2 days later, Shan Yu makes Mulan pregnant again.

"You better give me a boy this time or I will rape you more than once a day." says Shan Yu in anger.

"I can't decide if it will be a girl or a boy..." says Mulan.

Shan Yu takes a shit over Mulan's face to punish her.

Mulan puke.

"Clean her up. I can't fuck her when she is like that." says Shan Yu.

The sexy whore clean Mulan.

2 hours later.

"Here...eat, drink." says the sexy whore as she give Mulan rice and tea.

Mulan eat and drink.

"Good. Shan Yu is going to rape you soon." says the whore.

"Please, help me to escape." says Mulan.

"I'll never do that. Shan Yu wants his little fuck-slave." says the whore.

"Oh, no..." says Mulan.

The whore leave the room.

15 minutes later.

"Time for me to rape that sweet warm fart-ass of yours, my little fuck-slave." says Shan Yu as he enter the room.

He slide his dick into Mulan's ass and start to fuck her hard, which cause Mulan a lot of pain.

Shan Yu is very horny.

"Please stop! That hurts..." says Mulan.

"I know, that's supposed to happen, Fart Mulan." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan starts to cry.

"Good, sweetie. Just cry like the little porno-slave you are." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan wish her boyfriend would rescue her.

"Your ass is warm like an awesome pile of sexy shit." moans Shan Yu.

"I don't like shit-porn and fart-porn..." says Mulan through her tears.

"Yeah, but I love it, baby!" moans Shan Yu, fucking harder.

"Disgusting!" says Mulan, still crying.

"Fart for me!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan doesn't wanna fart, but she's afraid that Shan Yu will get angry if she don't so she fart a little.

"That's right, a sexy fart. Very good, slut." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan cry even more.

Unfortunately this only makes Shan Yu extra horny and he fuck harder.

"Stop! Please don't rape me anymore!" says Mulan through her tears.

"Calm down, Fart Mulan, my slutty little fart-girl." moans Shan Yu.

Mulan try to relax even though it hurts so much when Shan Yu rape her.

"Better, my sexy little shit-bimbo." moans Shan Yu.

"Who the hell do you call shit-bimbo? I am a noble lady." says Mulan.

"Not anymore, Fart Mulan!" moans Shan Yu.

"Don't refer to me as Fart Mulan!" says Mulan.

"I can do anything I want." moans Shan Yu.

"Please stop..." says Mulan.

"No." moans Shan Yu.

"You're disgusting!" says Mulan.

"Fart for me!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan fart again.

"Good. Your fuck-farts smell so sexy." moans Shan Yu.

"How can farts make you horny? Normal men don't like to fuck a girl who fart for them." says Mulan.

"You don't need to know why I love farts, my little Shit Mulan." moans Shan Yu.

"Ewww!" says Mulan.

"Shit on my dick!" moans Shan Yu.

Mulan shit on Shan Yu's dick so he doesn't get angry.

Mulan's shit makes Shan Yu even more horny than he already is.

He fuck faster.

"Yes, good little porn-slave. I'm glad you do what I tell you to." moans Shan Yu with an evil smile.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Shan Yu as he cum into Mulan's ass.

The sexy whore enter the room.

Shan Yu pull out his dick from Mulan's ass.

"Clean up here, baby." says Shan Yu as he give the whore a kiss.

"Yes, sexy lord." says the whore.

The whore clean away the mix of shit and cum and also clean Mulan's entire body.

The next day.

"Your face need something." says Shan Yu as he jerk off and cum over Mulan's face.

Shan Yu's load of cum is so big that it cover almost Mulan's entire face.

Mulan is angry and feel sick, since Shan Yu's cum smell like shit.

"That's what you need, little dumb Fart Mulan." says Shan Yu.

4 hours later.

"I'm gonna lick you warm ass, little slutty Shit Mulan." says Shan Yu as he starts to lick Mulan in the ass.

Mulan hate it.

"Fart for me!" says Shan Yu.

Mulan fart.

"Good, sweetie." says Shan Yu, who enjoy getting Mulan's fart in his mouth.

Mulan feel almost sick.

"Now...shit for me. I wanna eat your sexy shit, my little dumb girl." says Shan Yu.

"Never!" says Mulan.

"I said...shit for me!" says Shan Yu in anger, ficnger-fucking Mulan's ass to force her to shit.

Mulan shit.

"Yes. It taste so damn good, baby." says Shan Yu, eating Mulan's shit.

"How can eat shit...? That's so disgusting!" says Mulan.

"Shit is sexy." says Shan Yu.

Shan Yu jerk off and cum over Mulan's feet.

Unfortunately for her, no one ever comes to save Mulan and she is kept as Shan Yu's fuck-slave for 12 years before he eventually grow tired of her and kill her by slashing off her head with his sword.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
